


Beautiful Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is on the run, and when he ends up in Gravity Falls, only one person is there to help him. Only one person he can trust with the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pine Tree

Bill Cipher had stopped counting his birthdays when he turned 18. If someone asked him when his birthday was, he'd have to stop and think about it. Not that there was really anyone to ask. Bill had been traveling the U.S. since he was about 16. Well, exploring is a nicer way of putting it. The truth is, he's actually on the run. He thanks his parents sometimes, that they had never wanted the media involved in his case. So, at least his picture isn't splattered across a bunch of newspapers and Facebook articles. He sometimes wonders, why they didn't want that. God knows they'd be able to find him quick if they did. He often wonders if they felt guilty. At least his father wouldn't have thought of him as a criminal. But his mother was completely brainwashed. See, what happened was, Bill had gotten in between a rather, physical, fight between his step-dad and his mother. It was a good thing he did, too, because that asshole was one swing away from killing Bill's mother with that bottle. 

Somehow, though, this was not seen as heroic. His mother actually scolded him. The step-dad called the damn cops. So he ran. He's been practically everywhere. He's left no trail to follow and no possible way to find him.

Bill looks out the bus window, trying to find the sign that signified he had made it. A small town, his parents wouldn't even know about.

He spots the sign. "Welcome to Gravity Falls."  
\--  
Dipper and Mabel started spending their summers in Gravity Falls. Mabel counted Stan as more of a parent than their actual mom and dad. So, the twins had begged their parents to let them stay year round.

"Just for a year," Mabel had said, "A year, and we'll be back home."

Naturally, the Pines could not say no to their precious daughter. Even though it ended up being a whole lot longer than just a year. After graduating high school, they both moved to Gravity Falls.

Dipper and Mabel Pines are now 21 years old.

Dipper remembers the party. He remembers it because he actually didn't drink anything that night. He ended up being the designated driver for that evening. 

He now sits on the porch of the Mystery Shack, leaning on one arm as he draws the forest with the other. He doesn't exactly know what he wants to do. For one thing, he really enjoys art, but he really enjoys mystery. He considered being a detective once. It seemed like too much of a hassle though, and he really just wants to stay with Mabel. 

So for now, Dipper just draws and then sells his stuff to people in town. His drawings have become quite popular. 

He glances up and sees a bus coming down the street. Not a tour bus, but a city bus that's heading in from outside. Or so he thinks, he doesn't remember there being a stop here. Not many people climb off once the bus is stopped, but he does notice one person in particular. This guy is practically glowing in the sunlight. He has golden-blond hair that is pushed back. His freckles are godly, like, they look gold too from where Dipper is sitting. He can't help but blush a little. Then the blush gets worse when this guy makes eye contact with him. 

Dipper tries to look away, but he doesn't look away quick enough and he catches a small smirk as he looks down. 

"Hey- uh, Pine Tree." This guy calls. Dipper looks up, and realizes that he's walking over.

"Y-Yeah, Uh?" Dipper starts to stare again.

The blond walks up and opens his mouth to ask a question but his eyes travel down to the sketchbook in Dippers lap. "Holy shit. That looks amazing, dude." He says.

Dipper coughs a bit and sits up straight. He takes the sketchbook and holds it up slightly. "Uh, thanks..." He says, he doesn't know what else to say.

"Oh- Uh," The blond rubs the back of his neck, "I'm Bill. I'm new here--" Dipper catches a small wince. He has no idea what it's for.

"Dipper." The burnet replies, setting his sketchbook aside.

There's a slight pause between them as Bill examines the are. "The Mystery Shack, huh?" He asks, looking at the sign. "Ya know, the S isn't exactly--"

"Yeah. It fell a long time ago. It's kind of a- family thing, I guess."

Bill winces once more, glancing away for a split second. "Nice. I'll have to visit when I get some more money."

"Oh, are you looking for a job?"

"Yeah." Bill grins and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Dipper smiles a bit, "What do you do?"

"Ah, well... I sing." 

Dipper suddenly feels like he wants to hear this guys voice. "Cool." He says. He looks at his watch. "Shit, well, I gotta get back to work." He stands up finally and covers the sketch book.

Bill stops him, "Hey-- uh, is there any way you could point me in the direction of the Motel here?" He asks.

Dipper nods and tells him where it is. "It was nice to meet you, Bill." He says. Bill nods and begins to walk off. "Oh--" Dipper pauses and so does Bill. The burnet opens the sketch book and rips out the picture he was drawing. "Here, on the house." He chuckles lightly.

Bill stands still for a second before taking it carefully. "Seriously? Thanks!" He grins again. "Bye, Pine Tree." He says and runs off.

Dipper stands there awkwardly for a few more moments before turning and going inside. He hopes he can see Bill some more.


	2. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's going to be the meeting scene from Bills POV, and then what he does after he leaves.

As soon as he steps off the bus, he knows he’s gonna like Gravity Falls. Not because of the woods and how big they are and the way the air feels when he finally is off of that stinky bus, but because of the burnet that sits watching him.

He walks over to the guy, looking him over, checking him out. Deciding whether or not he can trust him. He decides it couldn’t hurt and introduces himself. He winces when he uses his actual name, mentally face palming. “The Mystery Shack, huh…?” He asks, examining the old building. “Ya know, the S isn’t exactly…”

“Yeah.. it fell a long time ago. It’s kind of a- family thing, I guess.” Dipper says, before Bill can finish his thought. The mention of family makes Bill wince once again. Family was something he no longer had. Something he believed he would never have. What, with being on the run for the rest of his life.

“Nice, I’ll have to visit when I get some money.” Bill says, glancing away for a second. 

The other male raises an eyebrow, “Oh, are you looking for a job?” 

Bill grins and stuffs his hands in his pockets. The scent of pancakes wafted into his nose. This kid must have an interesting family. Then again, he wasn’t really a kid. He looked about twenty-something to Bill. “Yeah.” He replied, realizing he had been staring at the burnet’s drawing. 

Dipper asks what he does and a momentary wave of embarrassment washes over the blond. He looks up at the sky and sighs, “Ah, well… I sing.” He replies. He looks back down at the other male and sees that look on his face, he obviously wants to hear Bills voice. The blond blushes lightly, hoping that the color is lost in the shadows. It’s nearing nighttime now, and the sun is setting behind the trees. Oranges and pinks dance across the grass and the shack and Dippers face, which looks beautiful. Bill thinks for a moment, that if he was an artist, he would like to paint this scene.

The moment ends when Dipper looks at his watch and sighs. “Shit, well, I gotta get back to work.”

Bill desperately wants to carry this conversation on. He doesn’t want it to end. But Dipper seems quite busy, so he decides to let him go. He asks him quickly if he knows where the motel is, though he will not be staying there. Motels are usually the first place the cops look. So Bill finds places elsewhere. Most of them are damp and uncomfortable, and the smells are a whole lot less delightful than the smell of the pancakes coming from the Mystery Shack. Dipper points him in the direction of the motel and Bill nods. He turns to go but is stopped.

Dipper gives him the drawing. He has absolutely not idea what to say or how to thank him. So he shoots him a wide grin. He takes it carefully, so as not the damage it. “Seriously? Thanks!,” He says, he turns again. “Bye, Pine Tree!” He says and runs off. He makes it seem like he’s going into town and then makes a sharp right, into the woods.

—

Bill imagines he’s going to sleep somewhere on the forest floor. Under a big tree on top of a large pile of leaves. But he soon finds somewhere else.

It’s old and run down, and the windows are all boarded up. But it’s better than being outside. The house, well— mansion, is a light fading blue. The paint is chipping off in most places, but he can still tell. The door is huge and brown, though it looks like it might have once been painted white, because there are a few spots that have that original color. 

Bill carefully pushes open the door, and surprisingly it doesn’t fall down. Which is what he was expecting honestly. He’s stayed in places like this before, and mostly they were dangerous and just plain out nasty. But it’s a lot nicer than any of those on the inside. It has a huge living room with a huge couch, covered in a huge white sheet. Or at least it used to be white. Now it’s covered in mold and dust, and dirt. He grabs it carefully and pulls it off. The couch underneath is completely white. No dirt marks or mold spots at all. Bill finds this a little strange, even covered, it should have something. But he’s too tired to find an answer for that, and it’s getting cold and dark. He doesn’t really want to use the sheet to sleep with so he sets out to find blankets. If the furniture was abandoned, then maybe there was other stuff there too. Like, old clothing or food. 

When Bill finds the coat closet, he’s shocked by the light smell of vanilla. He opens it up, it takes quite a bit of an effort, and looks inside. The coats are completely clean. Though the closet is not, it’s got dust everywhere, but none of it has touched the fur of the coats. Yet again, he pushes it out of his mind and grabs the fluffiest coat he can find. He pulls it over his shoulders, finding the warmth quite comforting and then he heads back to the living room. 

He’s too tired to check the rest of the house tonight, and theres no more light, so it would be useless anyway. He collapses onto the couch and falls asleep almost immediately. He dreams about what his life is going to be like in Gravity Falls, or at least the small part of it he’ll be spending there. But his dreams shift, and all he can think about it that artist… how his voice sounded… everything about him. It’s the first good dream in years.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I waited a little longer than I wanted to to start writing this. But I'm glad I decided to do what I did. Basically every chapter is going to switch POV. At some point you'll get to see things from Mabel's, Pacifica's, and even Bills parents POV. So stuff is going to get intense, I'm just warning you now, that Bill and Dippers relationship is going to be happy and then realllly stressful. So like, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I just got this idea and then BOOM there it is. I love doing AU's like this. Updates soon <3


End file.
